


When One Night Isn't Enough

by Nachos89



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, F/M, Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachos89/pseuds/Nachos89
Summary: The Geckos and Fullers are in the Titty Twister. Up until this point, everything has happened exactly like the series, but things are about to get a little different. What if Seth walked in on Kate and Richie a few minutes later? Would things have been different? What will Richie choose once Santanico makes her appearance?





	1. You Belong with Me

Kate got up from the table, leaving Scott, and their Father behind. She’d had enough of his preaching tonight, she wasn’t even sure he really believed it any more. She knew he was lying about something, and she didn’t like being left out. His using the Gecko’s as a cover was also pissing her off. Things were falling apart long before they were even in the picture, but he kept trying to blame them for all of their problems, like he wasn’t one of the major issues himself.

“I’m going to find Richie,” she said as she turned to leave.

“He’s crazier than his brother,” said Scott in disbelief.

“Yeah, well at least he hasn’t lied to us,” said Kate, looking directly at her Father.

With that, Kate turned around and walked away on her mission to find the younger Gecko. She searched the whole club floor for him, but couldn’t seem to find him anywhere. He wasn’t by any of the stages, or at any of the tables. He wasn’t by the bar, or by the guys throwing knives. The VIP section was empty too, and she knew he didn’t leave because she would have seen him pass by. Where could he be, she thought. In the bathroom?

She headed to a hallway off to the side, thinking if he was in the bathroom, she might be able to meet him on the way out. She stood in the hall for a few minutes, but he never came out. Maybe he isn’t in there, she thought. Then the door opened, and a man walked out. She asked him if he saw a tall guy with glasses in there, and he said no.

Kate sighed, then exited the little hallway. That’s when she ran into a tall, blonde man, dressed completely in black leather. It took her a few moments, but she recognized this guy as the same perv who hit on her in the other bar earlier. Now he was referring to himself as Sex Machine, and showing off a Derringer he had strapped around his waist. The stupid thing shot out from his groin like a substitute penis, and Kate was not impressed.

When Sex Machine told her to come find him if anyone gave her trouble, she replied, “I bet it shoots blanks.” Then she walked away shaking her head. What an idiot, she thought.

She finished her lap of the bar, and noticed a curtain hanging in the corner, blocking another room. Kate headed for it, thinking she’d pretty much looked everywhere else, so she might as well try there before giving up. She pulled the curtain back and was distraught by what she saw.

There was Richie, sitting on a couch towards the back of the room. Only he wasn’t alone. He had some half naked stripper grinding on his lap, and he was watching her in a manner that suggested he liked what he was seeing.

Kate sought out Richie because she trusted him to help her more than his brother. Not that she didn’t like or trust Seth, just that she thought Richie was more agreeable, and less likely to put up a fight. She thought they had some sort of special connection, a weird bond that started by the pool at the Dew Drop Inn. Now she wasn’t so sure if it wasn’t just one sided.

Up until now, Kate was just planning on nicely trying to convince Richie to help set her family free. She wasn’t comfortable here, and was sure he would understand if she explained it to him. But now she was hurt. She couldn’t explain why exactly, but she felt betrayed. And now she was at a toss up as to what to do next. Part of her wanted to yell at him, tell him that he was an idiot, and that he just lost something better. Part of her wanted to turn around and leave, and possibly cry because she was unable to face what she was seeing. The rest still just wanted to leave, but was rethinking how nicely she was going to try to convince him.

While she was still contemplating what to do, she noticed Richie looking at her. Despite the distraction in his lap, he still managed to notice her quietly walk in. He put his hand on the stripper’s hip, and told her that was enough. He continued staring at Kate with a look that was somehow uneasy, embarrassed, and cocky all at the same time.

The stripper brushed past Kate on her way out, giving her a look of dissatisfaction. She was apparently pissed that their session was cut short. Kate couldn’t care less how she felt, and had to fight smirking back at her to rub in the win.

“What do you want, Kate?” Asked Richie, adjusting himself on the couch.

Kate figured it was less of a getting comfy thing, and more of a hiding something else thing. That pissed her off more somehow. Knowing that something as simple as a paid woman dancing for him would get him off. 

“Well,” she said, all snarky. “I see you’re keeping yourself occupied. I’m barely tolerating this whole situation, sitting out there surrounded by drunk criminals, and getting hit on by pervs, and you’re in here getting a private show.”

“Someone was hitting on you?” He asked, looking a little aggravated. “He didn’t touch you, did he? Tell me who, and I’ll take care of him.”

“Forget about it, Richard. I took care of it myself, since you were too busy to notice your hostages getting harassed. I guess we’re not that important to you after all. So since it seems like you now got what you wanted, I guess that means you don’t need us any more.”

“What the fuck do you mean by that?” Asked Richie, angrily. “What I want is to get this deal over with, and for us to be on our way.”

“Give me the keys, Richard. We’ve done our part. Go make your deal.”

“It’s Seth’s deal.”

“Then you should have no problem letting us go.”

“I don’t have the keys.”

“Then go get them,” she replied, clearly agitated.

“What’s your fucking problem, Kate?”

“My problem? Gee, maybe it’s the fact that I was kidnapped by some perv criminal and his brother. Now they have me and my family hostage in a brothel.”

“It’s not a brothel,” he said, raising his eyebrow in irritation. “It’s a fucking titty bar.”

“Whatever,” sighed Kate. “I wanna go, Richie. I don’t feel safe here and I wanna leave. Just please go get me the keys, so we can be on our way. Then you can do whatever you want, or have whatever you want done, by however many of these whores you want, and nobody will be here to bother you.”

“What are you even talking about? It was just fucking lap dance, Kate. That’s it. I asked her to leave because you looked like you wanted to talk, not because your being here bothered me.”

“Whatever.”

“And you have nothing to worry about, you’re perfectly safe here.”

“I doesn’t feel safe to me, Richie. Look at the kinds of people in here.”

“You mean people like me and Seth?” He asked.

“Yeah,” said Kate, gesturing around with her arms. “People like you and Seth, and worse. My family doesn’t belong here, Richie. And we’re just sitting ducks out there. I have no idea where Seth is, and you ran off as soon as we got here. We’re surrounded by bikers, perverts, and thieves, and we’re all alone out there. I want to go home. I’m scared something bad will happen to us if we stay out there.”

“I won’t let anything happen to you, Kate. I’ll protect you.”

“How? You’re were too busy getting rubbed on by skanks in private rooms to even notice that we were left alone in the first place.”

“I’m sorry,” said Richie, raising his voice in slight irritation. “It won’t happen again, okay. I promise. Just stick by me, and I won’t let anything happen to you. I swear.”

“Richie,” sighed Kate. “I just wanna go home. This is not a place for me, even if you are around. Why can’t you see that? Can you please just get me the keys? Please just let us go.”

“I don’t want you to leave, Kate.”

“Why? You don’t need us to make your deal, and it seems like you have plenty of company. So why do you want us to stay?”

“It’s not your family I want here,” said Richie. “It’s you.”

“Why?”

“Because I like that you’re here, Kate,” he said, looking her in the eyes.

“Why?” She asked, walking over and sitting next to him on the grungy couch. “Why me?”

“Because I want you to feel what I’m feeling.”

“What?” She asked, shaking her head in confusion.

“You said your world’s upside down? Maybe this is where you belong.”

“How could I belong here? Look at this place.”

“Not here exactly,” he shrugged, looking for the right words. “Not this place, but with me.”

“Huh?”

“Maybe you belong with me.”

“I belong with you?” She asked sarcastically.

“Yeah. What’s so hard to believe about that? Don’t you feel it?”

“Feel what exactly?”

“I don’t know. Whatever it is between us.”

“I don’t know what you’re talkin’ about, Richie.”

“There’s something between us, Kate,” said Richie. “Something pulling us together. I told you earlier I think everything’s happening for a reason, and I think that reason is for us to be together. I felt it from the moment I saw you at the pool.”

Kate did know what he was talking about, she felt it too, even though she didn’t want to admit it. She was drawn to him from the beginning. Trusted him from the beginning. Felt safe with him from the beginning. Even with his gun on her, she knew he would never pull that trigger. There was something about him, she wanted him, but he drove her crazy.

She found herself inching closer to him saying, “I don’t know, Richie. Just please. Please let us go.”

Then she was kissing him. It was a soft kiss, merely lips pressed to his. It wasn’t even a conscious decision, it just happened. 

Richie pulled back to look at her, to see what she was thinking. It took him by surprise, and he wasn’t sure how she felt about it.

“Set me free,” she whispered.

“Why did you say that?” He asked, hearing Kate say the words the woman in his head had been whispering to him all day.

“I don’t know,” she whispered. “But I want you to.”

Richie leaned in for another kiss. This one was just as soft as the first one. He used it to gauge her reaction, to see if she really wanted it.

She pulled back, looked him in the eyes, and saw something she hadn’t seen before. She couldn’t explain it exactly, but he was more somehow, and she wanted him.

“Oh my God,” she exhaled. She wanted him, she thought. All of him, badly. It scared her, but it also intrigued her. “Set me free, Richie.”

“If that’s what you want,” he said, looking her in the eyes.

Then they both leaned in for a kiss, this one was more than the rest. It was hungry, and firm. It grew deep and desperate. Richie’s hand was caressing her face, and hers were both cradling his.

Richie’s other hand found Kate’s hip, circling it, pulling her close. She broke the kiss at the contact, looked him straight in the eyes, and climbed on top of his lap, straddling him like the stripper was doing before. She wrapped her arms around his neck, still looking him in the eyes. She could feel the heat coming from them. They were icy blue, but burning holes in her at the same time, and she wanted it all.

Kate kissed him in a frenzy, moaning into his mouth. He moaned back, a sound of longing and desire. The air around them was electric, and the room was getting hot.

“Jesus Christ,” sighed Seth, as he pulled the curtain aside. “I see the preacher’s daughter strikes again.”

“What the fuck, Seth,” breathed Richie, tearing his lips from Kate’s to give his brother a look of fury.

“I’ve been looking all over for you. Is this what you’ve been doing with your time? Huh? Playing you show me yours, I’ll show you mine?”

“No one’s showing anyone anything, asshole.”

Kate was embarrassed now, and was hiding her face in Richie’s chest. She could feel Seth judging her, and it made her want to vomit. She got up in a flash, and raced from the room.

Richie called after her. He got up, and followed her from the room, still calling her name. She continued to get away as fast as possible, but then they were stopped. The show was about to begin.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were all seated as the show was about to begin. Kate was back next to Scott and their dad, and Seth and Richie were seated next to them. The whole place was strangely quiet as they waited.

Richie nervously looked over at Kate, trying to get her attention, but she wouldn’t look at him. He wanted to make sure she was okay. Seth interrupted them in a very compromising position, and he thought she must be embarrassed. He didn’t want her to feel that way, he wasn’t.

That’s when a guy walked across the stage, and he recognized him. It was the guy who gave him his new knife, the one Seth kept trying to get rid of. He was here. Why was he here? He told Seth, who had been asking him who gave it to him, and Seth looked shocked, like he also knew this guy. Just who the Hell was he?

Then the show started as Santanico Pandemonium crossed the stage. The music started, and she flung open her cape, revealing a large, two headed, albino python. The further into the song she danced, the more attention she gave to Richie. She danced over to him, put her foot in his mouth, and poured tequila down her leg. Then she spit more into his mouth.

Kate was absolutely repulsed. Not only was the whole thing nauseatingly disturbing to begin with, but Richie seemed mesmerized. A few minutes ago he was kissing Kate, telling her that she was meant to be with him. And now he was sucking the toes of some skanky stripper on a stage. How dare he, she thought. She was furious.

She wanted to kill that bitch for touching him like that. She wanted to kill him for enjoying it, for encouraging her to keep going, and right in front of her no less. It was like she wasn’t even there, or he didn’t even care that she was. Kate wanted to cry, but she was too pissed right now to really consider it. She hated him. He disgusted her, and this whole thing was making her skin crawl. How did she let herself believe him, she thought. He lied to her, just like her Dad was doing all day. And she believed him. Let him play her for a fool.

Kate was so done with him, with this. She was definitely leaving as soon as she could, and she was never looking back. It wasn’t long ago that she was contemplating going with him after the deal was made, but now everything had changed. 

Her father wouldn’t be honest with her. He basically abducted her and forced her on this trip. He didn’t feel safe any more, he wasn’t the man she knew any more. But then came Richie, and he felt different. She felt like she could trust him, and she felt something else altogether for him. And she thought he felt the same, but now she knew better. She meant nothing to him. He found something better, and left her in the dirt.

Now that stupid slut was beckoning him to follow her, and he was getting up to join her. He was literally going to follow her, she thought. What an asshole. But that’s when things got real interesting.

The Ranger from back at the Inn was there. He came from out of nowhere and stabbed Richie in his already injured hand. And that was when all Hell broke loose.

The stripper turned into some sort of scaly monster, and lunged at the Ranger. A fight ensued as all the strippers and staff also turned into monsters too. They locked the doors, and gated all the other exits. Everyone was stuck in the main room, and it was a bloodbath.

People were dying left and right. And after getting his bearings, Richie was concerned that Kate and her family would get caught up in the slaughter, and with no means of protection aside from him and Seth. He pulled out his gun, and yelled for them to get under the table. He and Seth stood guard around the family as they hid where he told them to. 

At a certain point, when the brothers were distracted fighting off monsters, Kate and her family made a run for it. Their escape was cut short when they realized they were locked in. They hid behind another table, and were soon confronted by one of the scaly monsters. Scott shot it with a shotgun he found laying on the floor, and the fight for their lives began. 

Almost as soon as it started, it ended. All the monsters receded back into the halls surrounding the main room, leaving their guests to wonder what the fuck just happened. There weren’t many survivors left, just the Geckos, the Fullers, and that creepy son of bitch, Sex Machine.

They were totally outnumbered, and totally confused. Just what the Hell happened in this small, Mexican, strip club, thought Seth.


	2. Desperate Times for Reptiles

After a brief lecture from Sex Machine, aka Professor Tanner, the group prepared for round two. Those things, Culebras as he called them, would be back for more. Everyone was set about their tasks, gathering weapons, making stakes, and killing what remained of the dying monsters.

Kate was still avoiding Richie. She barely even looked at him, and definitely didn’t talk to him. In fact, she stayed as far from him as she could.

Richie noticed she was acting odd, and figured it had to do with nerves. It wasn’t every day you were attacked by snake creatures from Hell. So he figured he should check up on her, let her know that when they came back, she should stick by him. He wanted to protect her. He told her earlier that he wouldn’t let anything happen to her, and he meant it. He knew they were meant to be together, he felt it in his bones. And he refused to lose her.

Kate was turned towards a corner in the back of the bar, breaking legs off a table. So Richie quietly made his way to her, trying not to bring any attention to himself, in case her father had an issue with him talking to his daughter. He figured he would, especially if she hugged him or something. Which he thought was very possible after what happened earlier. They had just been through something traumatic. Isn’t that something people do, he thought. Hold on to the ones they care about in the face of danger?

He told Kate how he felt about her, and she reciprocated with a kiss, telling him she felt the same. He figured a hug wouldn’t be out of order in times like this, especially if he vowed to protect her from the monsters in this place. He actually liked the thought of her arms wrapped around him, squeezing him tight, hanging on to her man for dear life. And he wanted to hold her too, feel her pressed against him, as he reassured her that she was always going to okay as long as she was by his side.

He inched closer to her, slightly excited by the thought of what might happen, slightly nervous too. If anything happened, they would be making their new relationship public, and he was sure not everyone would be happy about it. He didn’t care though, he knew what he was feeling, and he would defend her until the end if he had to.

“Kate,” he whispered, putting his hand on her shoulder and turning her to face him. “Are you okay?”

“What do you want, Richie?” She asked in the most irritated tone. Richie was completely oblivious to it though.

“I know you’re scared, but it’s gonna be okay. I just wanted you to know that I’m here for you. That I’ll protect you like I said I would.”

“Really?” Asked Kate, raising a sarcastic eyebrow. “You’re gonna protect me?”

“Yeah,” he shrugged, giving her a half smile. “You’re my girl. Of course I’ll protect you.”

“You’re kidding me right?”

“What?”

“I’m your girl?” She asked, voice still full of sarcasm.

“Yeah,” he shrugged again.

“Get away from me, Richard,” she hissed back.

“What?” Asked Richie, absolutely confused. “What’s wrong?”

“You can’t be that stupid.”

“Well I guess I am, because I have no idea why you’re so pissed at me.”

“First of all,” she said, growing more and more agitated by the second. “You knew about those things. I begged you to let us leave, and you wouldn’t.”

“I didn’t know anything about those things. I knew something was coming, but I had no idea what it was. How could I possibly know about whatever the fuck that was? And if I did, why would I want you to stay?”

“So you can feed me to your girlfriend!” She spat.

“What?! What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Don’t act like none of that happened, Richie. I saw the way you were with her. The way she was touching you, dancing for you. I saw the way you were looking at her. You want her. You were gonna go with her too. She was calling you on stage with her, and you were gonna follow her. Until that ranger came and stopped you. You’re disgusting. A fucking pig, and you had me fooled.”

“Kate! What are you talking about? Had you fooled? I never lied to you, I meant what I said.”

“I hate you, Richie. I hate you!” She screamed, loud enough that everyone heard. “All that bullshit you were feeding me. About us being meant to be together. It was all a lie. To get me to stay, so we can be your bitch girlfriend’s dinner. You son of a bitch! I trusted you.”

“That’s not it at all!” He yelled. Then noticed everyone was looking, so he toned it down. “She’s not my girlfriend, Kate. You’re my girl, I don’t need her. I don’t even know her, and I would never let her hurt you.”

“Oh yeah? You seemed so distracted by her, I doubt you would’ve even noticed if one of her friends came up and slit my throat right next to you.”

“Of course I would notice! I would never let that happen. I meant what I said. I think we’re supposed to be together. You and me, Kate. I don’t care about her.”

“Yeah right, Richard!” Yelled Kate, nearly in tears. “You can’t fool me again. I hate you! Leave me alone!” 

Kate turned to leave, but Richie grabbed her arm again.

“Kate, wait. Don’t go. I swear she doesn’t mean anything to me. I promise. She just had me all confused. Okay? She’s the one that’s been talking to me in my head.”

“You think I care about that, you fucking lunatic?” She said, pulling her arm from his grasp.

“Kate, please. She means nothing. It’s only you,” said Richie, grabbing her again.

“Get away from me. Don’t touch me.”

He pulled her closer, “What do I have to do to prove it to you? It’s you I want, not her. Just you.”

“You can’t prove it to me, Richard. Because I know it’s a lie. I saw it when you looked at her. I saw the look in your eyes. You wanna go with her? Then go. But you can’t take me with you.”

“Kate, I promise. I don’t want to go with her. I was just confused. Now I’m not. I know what I want. Come here. Please don’t go.”

He pulled her in tight, and kissed her. In the open for all the see, to Hell with anyone else who might have a problem with it. It was a desperate kiss, one begging her to believe him.

Jacob was beside himself. He didn’t like what he was hearing from them on the other side of the bar at all. He was going to head over there to defend his daughter, when that criminal pulled her to him and kissed her. That was way too far. 

How dare he, he thought. That’s my daughter. My teenage daughter! In the hands of that creepy, pedophile of a thief. Of all the things that those brothers did to them today, the thought of him touching his baby girl was what brought him to true rage.

“Get off my daughter!” He yelled, running over to them.

Seth ran at him, and held him back. He was pissed at Richie too, but he sure as shit wasn’t going to let this happen. Not now. There was too much at stake right now, those monsters could come back any minute.

“Easy, Preacher,” he said.

On the other side of the bar, Kate pulled away from Richie. She reared back and slapped him, hard. The sound reverberated through the whole bar.

“I told you not to touch me!” She yelled in his face. “You blew it, Richard. You made your choice the moment you laid eyes on her.”

“That’s not true,” said Richie, both dejected, and startled. “Kate, please. It was a mistake. I’m sorry.”

“I don’t forgive you. If we get out of here, I never want to see you again. You hear me? Never.”

“But Kate.”

“No. You can’t have it both ways, Richard. You can’t say you want me, that we belong together, and then do whatever the fuck you just did with her only a few minutes later. It doesn’t work like that. You disgust me, you lying son of a bitch. Now stay away from me.”

Then she stomped away, leaving Richie to watch.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Nice job, you idiot,” said Seth, as Richie solemnly walked over to him. “Now everyone’s even more pissed at us. I wouldn’t be surprised if they fed us to those things when they come back.”

“Fuck you, Seth,” he replied, angrily.

“Fuck me? This is your fault, you moron. I told you not to talk to her, or touch her, but no. You didn’t listen did you? Now look where it's gotten you. Us. We’re both fucked now. All because you had to act on your sick, little fantasy to be with a teenage girl. You sick fuck.”

Richie grabbed Seth by the collar, and pushed him up against the bar. He got an inch from his face, and glared at him.

“It’s not a sick, little fantasy, Seth. I love her.”

“You love her?” Asked Seth in sarcastic disbelief. “Richard, you just met her. You can’t love her.” 

“Yeah, well I do," said Richie. "We’re meant to be together. I can feel it.”

“You can feel it? What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“Nothing's wrong with me.”

“Oh yeah. You’re hearing things. Seeing things. Now you’re feeling things too? No, no. You’re perfectly fine.”

“I knew you wouldn’t understand,” said Richie, letting go of Seth.

“And what about your little snake queen? Huh? The one you told me led you here. How does she fit into this?”

“I don’t know,” shrugged Richie. “All’s I know is I have to get Kate back.”

“And how do you plan on doing that? Huh? She’s pissed at you, genius. I’m pretty sure I heard the phrase ‘I hate you’ several times. Never thought I would see the day you started playing the field. Got one little kiss and you got cocky, huh?”

“It’s not like that, Seth,” yelled Richie. “She got in my head. I wasn’t thinking.”

“I don’t think Kate’s buying that. So you gotta come up with a different plan.”

“I’m gonna get her outta here,” said Richie. “I’ll do anything to protect her. No matter what. And when we get outta here, I’ll prove just how much she means to me. We’re meant for each other, Seth. I know we are.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the Kate and Richie incident, Jacob still wanted to show Richie a piece of his mind, but he wasn’t given a chance. Seth made it clear he should stay away, so he would for the time being. Instead, he went to console Kate, she was his first priority anyway.

“Kate,” he said. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Daddy.”

“I’ll kill him for laying his hands on you.”

“Daddy, don’t,” sighed Kate. “Not now, please. I don’t wanna hear it. It has nothing to do with you. I handled it myself.”

“It has everything to do with me. You’re my daughter. And I can’t let some pervert, criminal get away with trying to brainwash you.”

“He didn’t brainwash me, Daddy.”

“I know you might think you’re feeling something for him right now, today’s been an emotional mess. We’ve been through a lot since those bastards came around, more than you should ever have to. But whatever you think you’re feeling, it’s not real. When things calm down, you’ll see that. He’s using the situation to try to get what he wants. Don’t let him take advantage of your caring nature.”

“He wasn’t taking advantage of me!” Yelled Kate. “He lied to me. Plain and simple. Just like you’ve been lying to me since Momma died. I can’t trust him, his brother, or you. You’re all liars, and I don’t feel safe with any of you.”

“Kate,” he said, trying to pull her to him, but she only pushed him away. 

“Just leave me alone, Daddy,” said Kate. “We have to get ready for the second wave. That’s all I want to think about right now.”

Then she walked away from him too, just like she did Richie a few minutes previous. She knew her feelings for Richie, and they were real. It had nothing to do with what they had gone through today, she felt them before any of it even happened. It only took one look into his eyes, and she knew. That didn’t stop him from betraying her though, and that hurt.

She knew her dad just wouldn’t understand, so there was no use fighting with him. And she wasn’t going to let anyone try to manipulate her. Not her dad. Not Richie. She didn’t need or want either of them to try to tell her what was best for her, or what she needed to do. She was her own woman, capable of making her own decisions, and knowing her own feelings and thoughts. And when she got out of here, she knew she was capable of living her own life. She would do what she thought was best, and neither of them had any say.

Kate was ready to get on with her life. And almost like they knew, the Culebras made their way back to the floor. Things were about to get tough.


	3. The Choices We Make

The whole, collective group stood behind their makeshift barricade. It was part of Richie’s plan. Hide behind the barricade, ignite the explosive pile he and Seth set up, and take care of what remained. Plain and simple. Only it didn’t work as well as he hoped.

Only one of the Culebras was hit in the heart with a piece of debris. The rest managed to survive with only a few wounds that were easily healed. That meant there were more to fight, and the whole gang started shooting, until they ran out of bullets. Then it was on to phase two, hand to hand combat.

Professor Tanner was almost immediately out of the game. One of them ripped his cock gun off with their tongue, then pulled him close. She backhanded him, and he flew back into a wall. She was on him in a second, finishing him off.

Seth and Richie took on the big ugly one together. He seemed real strong, and needed a tag team. Luckily, the brothers worked best together.

Scott was a bit too anxious to fight, gladly whipping his new weapons around, swinging at the creatures. He got into an epic battle with one of them as Kate and their dad fought back to back against two more.

Unfortunately Scott was bested by his counterpart, and kicked the length of the room. His assailant followed to where he laid, and ripped open his neck with her teeth. His gurgled scream was heard as blood poured from his neck.

“Scoooooooott!” Yelled their dad, witnessing his sons defeat. 

That momentary distraction was all it took for the Culebra in front of him to strike. But Jacob was prepared quicker than the monster thought. A look of shock took over it’s face as Jacob stabbed it in the heart.

Jacob went on a tear, going for the Culebra who was drinking from his son. He grabbed it, and pulled it off. He went to stab this one in the heart as well, but missed and his stake sunk into it’s abdomen. The creature removed the stake and pushed Jacob down. Now it was standing above him, looming down as he lay, weaponless on the bar floor. 

Kate was now backed against the bar, her Culebra seemed to have the upper hand after she managed to lose her machete. She was scared now, the braveness she felt earlier was all but gone. She was sure she was a goner. Then there was just a cloud of firey ash in front of her. The Culebra was no more. Richie now stood in front of her, knife pointed where the creature’s heart used to be.

“You okay?” He asked, reaching his hand for her as she cowered against the bar.

She grabbed it to help herself up, but was quick to move away from him. She didn’t even bother to answer his question. She ran to her dad, grabbing the machete she dropped earlier.

Kate stabbed the Culebra in the heart as it stood above her dad. It emilated into dust, and all that was left was her dad, now huddling over his dying son. 

Kate fell to her knees beside them. Scott was still alive, but it didn’t appear it would be for long. His neck was a gaping wound. Only a few minutes later, he took his final breath.

Richie and Seth were there, but quietly standing a ways away, giving the family some space. Richie tried going to Kate, to comfort her, but Seth held him back, shaking his head, letting him know it was not the time.

“Kate,” said her dad. He showed her his arm. There was a bite mark through the fabric of his jacket.

“No!” She screamed.

“You know what you need to do, Katie-cakes. I cannot live as one of those things.”

“No, Daddy. Please. I can’t. You can make it work, I know you can. We can do it together.”

“I’m sorry, baby-girl. But I can’t,” he said, handing her a stake. “I cannot abide by the taking of another human life. It just cannot be.”

“No,” cried Kate. “I can’t.”

“You have to.”

“How can you ask that of her?” Shouted Richie, as he strode over, Seth at his tail. “How?”

“You have no say in the matter,” said Jacob. “This is your fault. Yours and your brother’s. If it wasn’t for you two, none of us would be in this situation. My son would still be alive. My daughter wouldn’t be losing the only family she has left. You selfish son of a bitch.”

“You’re the one who’s being selfish,” said Richie. “Do you have any idea what you’re asking your own daughter to do?” He turned to Kate then, “Kate, I’ll do it. You shouldn’t have to.”

“No,” she sobbed. “It has to be me.”

Kate looked into her dad’s eyes, and he looked back, a tear falling down his cheek.

“I love you, Kate.”

“I love you, Daddy,” she replied. Then stabbed him in the heart.

Kate sat huddled on the ground, full out crying. Richie made a move to her, but Seth stopped him.

“Let her be, Richard. It’s not the time.”

“She needs me,” said Richie, clearly distraught by Kate’s tears.

“No, Richie. She doesn’t. The man was right. We brought them here. We did this.”

“We can’t just leave her like that, Seth.”

“Give her time. We need to figure out how to get out of here. Take her away from this place. Go find an exit. I’ll stay with her.”

Richie gave him a frazzled look, then sighed, and made his way to look for a way out.

He didn’t get very far though, before the Snake Queen herself made another entrance. She jumped down in front of Richie, calling his name, stopping him dead in his tracks.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You can’t leave, Richard,” said Santanico. “Not yet. You belong here. Somewhere inside, close to the bone, you know it too.”

“You don’t know me,” said Richie, pointing his blade at her.

“That’s not true,” she said back. “I know you better than your brother does.”

Richie turned to look at Seth slightly. They had been fighting on and off most of the day, and Seth thought he was crazy. He knew he wasn't, and this Snake Queen didn’t seem to think so either. For a brief second, he thought maybe she was right. Maybe Seth didn’t know him that well after all, or at least not any more. 

“You tell me, brother,” said Seth, noticing Richie’s look. “Does she?”

“Yeah,” added Kate, as she walked back over to them, wiping tears from her face. “Does she? How well does she really know you, Richie?”

This brought Richie’s attention back to her. It made him question everything. She was the one he was meant to be with, right? But she said she hated him, and she didn’t trust him either. Yet he still couldn’t let go.

“Kate,” he said, looking her in the eyes. “It’s not like that.”

“I’m in your soul, Richard,” said Santanico, getting his attention back. “But I don’t blame you for being suspicious. I asked you to trust me, but I didn’t tell you what was coming. I wanted to show you who I was, on my own terms.” She paused briefly as Seth and Kate frantically looked back and forth between Richie and Santanico. “The world is much more complicated than you know.”

“Richie,” said Seth, trying to get his attention away from her. “Don’t listen to this.” He paused seeing no reaction from his brother before repeating, “Don’t listen to this.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” she said, inching closer to Richie. “I need you. And you need me too.”

“You have to let them go,” said Richie. 

Seth made a move for a nearby stake, Santanico saw it out of the corner of her eye. Her eyes flashed to snake eyes, making him stop and rethink his next move.

“Richard,” said Seth. “Stop.”

“Something’s coming, remember?” She asked.

“Let them go,” said Richie, more forcefully. “If you don’t need them, let Seth and Kate go, and I’ll stay.”

“Richie,” said Seth. “What are you talking about? You can’t be seriously thinking of staying here?”

“You can have me, but only if you let them go,” said Richie, ignoring Seth’s comment.

“That can be arranged,” said Santanico. “They’re not needed. Only your cooperation.”

“You can have it,” he said. “But only if I see them leave safely.”

“Richard!” Said Seth. “You can’t be serious.”

“You’re not a part of this, Seth,” said Richie, looking at his brother. “You don’t want to be, and you don’t have to be.”

Kate didn’t know what to think. Was he making a deal with her? It didn’t really sound like he knew exactly what was happening, she thought, so maybe he wasn’t lying to her after all. Or maybe it was all just one big show. She wasn’t sure.

Seth was in shock. He had seen a lot of surprising things from his brother today, but this still didn’t make sense. Was he seriously thinking of leaving him behind? Did he actually want to stay with her? What about Kate, he thought. Richie was just talking about how he needed to win her back, now this bitch was back again, and it was like all was forgotten.

“Richie,” said Seth. “You can’t stay here. And I’m sure as fuck not leaving without you.”

“This is for your own good, Seth,” said Richie. “You don’t need to be a part of it, so you should go.”

“And what about Kate?” Asked Seth. “Huh? Did you forget about her too?”

“No,” said Richie, looking him full in the eye. “This is for her too.”

“Don’t listen to her bullshit, Richie,” said Seth. “She’s using you. Manipulating you.”

“I know,” he said back. “But at least you get to get out. I’ll be fine, brother.”

“And what happens when she’s done with you?”

“I’ll keep him safe,” smiled Santanico. 

“I bet you will,” sneered Seth.

“So this is your decision, Richie?” Asked Kate. “Her?”

Richie gulped, but looked back at her. He looked her full in the eyes, seeing her sadness, her rejection, and it made his heart sink. He didn’t like hurting her.

“Yes, Kate. It is.”

“I’m not letting you,” said Seth. “This is insane.”

“Seth,” said Richie. “Everything will work out. You can get that place in El Paso we talked about back when we pulled off that job. You know the one I’m talking about, right? Maybe you can take Kate there with you. It’ll be safe for you there.”

El Paso? What the fuck was he talking about, thought Seth. He never wanted a place in El Paso. They never talked about any such thing. Then it hit him.

“Don’t do this, Richie,” he warned. “You’re making a mistake.”

“It’s mine to make,” shrugged Richie.

“If you want to leave,” said Santanico. “The time is now. We need to leave by dawn, and there are some things Richie and I need to do first.”

“What kind of things?” Asked Kate. “You gonna turn him into one of you?”

“Yes,” she smiled. “That’s one of the things I need of him."

“Richie,” said Kate. “You can’t want that.”

“It’s okay, Kate,” said Seth, putting his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. “The man’s made his decision. It’s the wrong one, but he’s already made it.” He turned back to Richie. “I see that this bitch means more to you than we do. What is it, the power? Is that what you’re after? Or is it just a piece of ass? You think that’s what she wants? Huh? Your cock?”

“I don’t care what it is,” said Richie, getting aggravated. “As long as you leave.”

“Maybe we will,” said Seth. “Yeah, I think that’s exactly what we’ll do. Some brother you are, thinking of your dick and your greed before me. The things I’ve done for you, and this is how you repay me?”

“I’m doing this for you, you idiot!” Yelled Richie.

“I seriously doubt that,” said Seth.

“Enough!” Shouted Santanico. “I’ll have them open the door, but you need to leave now. This is your last chance.”

“Bring it on, sister,” said Seth. “I’m ready to leave this level of Hell, and move on to the next one.”

Santanico said something in an old language, and the metal bars securing the front door were pulled back into the walls. No other motion was detected, but it was clear that eyes were on them.

The group made it to the door. Seth still had his arm around Kate, who looked back at Richie with the saddest eyes he had ever seen.

Seth pulled the door open, and a thin ray of sunlight poked through. Santanico stayed off to the side, avoiding the light.

“Wait,” said Richie, as Seth made a move to leave. He turned to Santanico, “I want to say bye first. This will be the last time I ever see him.”

She nodded, allowing him the freedom to move the few feet towards his brother and Kate.

“You’re a stupid son of a bitch you know that?” said Seth, as Richie stood before him.

“I know,” said Richie, with a shrug. “You always knew I was. But no matter what happens, you won't be stuck in here. We know how well you do in confined spaces.”

Seth gave a half smirk, then threw his arms around his brother. They hugged briefly, clapping each other on the back as they did.

When they parted, Richie looked over at Kate. She was crying, but clearly pissed. She wouldn’t even look at him.

“Kate,” he said, making his way to her.

“Save it, Richard,” she said. “You’re a lying son of a bitch, and I’m glad you’re gonna be stuck here with her.”

“Kate,” he said again, hurt leaking from his voice. “I’m doing this for you.”

“You’re doing this for you,” she sneered back. “Stop lying to me.”

“I’m not,” he said, tracing his fingers down her cheek. “I promise. I’m doing this for you. Because I love you.”

She looked at him then, looked him in the eyes. Some of the anger shifted away. Not necessarily because she believed him, but because she wanted to. She wanted to believe that at least part of him loved her, and was regretting this decision. It would mean that at least she wasn’t fully duped by him, and she needed that.

“I love you,” he said again, gulping. “And I’m gonna protect you like I said I would. However I have to. No matter what happens, Kate, I want you to know that. I love you, and I did this for you.”

Then Richie leaned in and gave Kate a soft kiss on the forehead. Kate couldn’t help but closing her eyes at the sensation of his lips on her. She longed to feel him, hold him, kiss him. She didn’t like this situation, his staying here, no matter how angry she was with him. Maybe she loved him too, she thought. 

Richie pulled away and headed back over to Santanico. Seth put his arm back around Kate, and turned them to the door.

“Bye Seth,” said Richie, to his brother's back. “Take care of her for me.”

That’s when Seth ran for the door, pulling Kate with him, he was three steps outside before Richie made his move.

He was up tight with Santanico as he let a stake drop from inside his sleeve. He plunged it into her chest as hard and as fast as he could. There was a look of surprise on her face as he hit home. She didn’t see it coming, not at all. He pulled her to the door’s edge as he made his escape, and she sizzled in the sunlight. 

He couldn’t pull her through though, it was like an invisible wall was keeping her in. Her skin started healing as she finally was able to process that she was being betrayed. She made a grab for him but he backed away from the door, out of reach.

Seconds later multiple arms reached through the door, as the other Culebras tried to get back what their Goddess craved. But it was too late, he was in the sunlight, safe. They couldn’t follow. He made a break for the RV.

Kate was in shock, she had no idea what was happening. She was still being pulled by Seth full speed to the RV. He shoved her inside then climbed up himself. He raced to the driver seat, and started her up.

The big, ugly, beige, monster of a vehicle was purring as Richie jumped in the side door.

“Go, go, go,” he shouted, and Seth was off as they raced for the rising sun.


	4. Until the Sun Sets for the Final Time

They were on the run now, together. The only family they had left in the world, running from those things as fast as the could.

Seth drove for hours. They had no particular place in mind, just as long as it was as far from that place, and those bloodsuckers as possible. Eventually Richie took over, letting Seth sleep in the back. They had all been up for over a day and a half now, and were exhausted, but they had to keep going. 

They couldn’t know for sure, but they were pretty sure that Santanico and her people would be looking for them. She wanted Richie for something, and he was sure they wouldn’t let up until they had him back. Plus he tried to kill her and failed. He was pretty sure she wasn’t going to be happy about that, and they didn’t seem like people who would just let something like that slide. 

The only option now was to keep moving, and avoid the inevitable as long as possible. They knew death was coming for them, they just had to hold out as long as they could.

They drove collectively over sixteen hours before they felt they could stop. They needed to eat, and get some real sleep if they wanted to really make it.

Richie suggested over the late night diner meal they were sharing, that they needed to swap vehicles. The RV was nice because it had space to roam, and sleep, but it was big and obvious. They would know they were in it too, so if they found it, they would be dead. Seth agreed.

Richie also suggested that from now on, they sleep as much as they could during the day, and took shifts. They had an advantage staying in the daylight because the Culebras obviously were limited in their movement in the burning, hot sun. And as long as one of them was always awake, it would be difficult to sneak up on them.

It made sense to Seth, and Kate had no argument, but they all needed a good night’s sleep tonight. So their new routine would start tomorrow. 

Seth checked them into a nearby motel after that, then went out to get a new car. He left them alone, assuming Richie would defend her if they hadn’t put enough distance between them and the creatures from the Titty Twister. He was right, as Richie reassured him that the only way those things would ever touch Kate was over his dead body.

Riche took off his shoes and jacket after Seth left. He sprawled across one of the beds, as Kate got cleaned up in the bathroom. He shut his eyes for just a second, but as sleep deprived as he was, it was just enough. He was out. But then he felt the bed shift.

His eyes shot open, and he had his knife out and open in a mere second. That was when he noticed he was holding the blade to a scared as shit Kate. He stopped panicking, and put the blade away.

“You shouldn’t have snuck up on me knowing how on edge we all are, Kate,” he said. “I could have killed you.”

“Sorry,” she replied.

“What are you doing anyway? There’s a free bed for you over there. That’s why Seth got us two beds. So you could have your own.”

“I know,” she said, avoiding his eyes. “But I was hoping to lay with you for a bit. I. . . I don’t want to be alone right now.”

“Oh,” he said, gulping and also looking away. “That’s fine. Come here.”

Kate curled up close to Richie, placing her back to his chest. He wrapped his arm around her out of instinct, not because he had ever done this before. Truth be told, he had never slept in the same bed as a woman before, let alone cuddled with one.

She was warm and soft in his arms. And even through all the sweat and gross, he could still smell her shampoo. He hated to admit it, even to himself, but he needed this more than he was even aware. As little human contact as he usually wanted or needed, he needed to feel something right now, and nothing could be better than Kate in his arms.

Kate sighed and nestled closer. She was so mad at him earlier, told him she hated him. But even she knew that was a lie. She had strong feelings for him, that was sure, but hate was not the right one. She needed him, why, she couldn’t explain, but she did. This felt nice, she thought. She felt warm and safe, safer than she had in a long while.

“Richie?” She asked.

“Hmmm?” He asked back.

“Do you think they’ll find us?”

“Eventually. I don’t know how long we can run from them. I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry? You’re not the one hunting us down, trying to kill us.”

“If I just stayed with her,” he sighed. “You and Seth would be safe. It’s my fault they’re after us. But I didn’t want to leave you, or Seth. So, I’m sorry. Because of me, this is how you’ll have to live the rest of your life.”

“I’m not sorry,” she said. “I didn’t want you to stay with her. I know Seth didn’t either. It just wouldn’t feel right leaving you there.”

“But you’d be safer.”

“And I wouldn’t have you,” said Kate, turning in his arms. “I’m sorry for what I said earlier. I don’t hate you. I was jealous about the way you were with her. But now I know you really didn’t want to be with her. That you still chose me.”

“I would never choose someone like her when I’ve already got you. I told you, you’re my girl. You’re the one I choose, and I love you.”

“Do you really love me?”

“Yes,” said Richie, looking Kate in the eyes. “I mean, I’ve never been in love before, but I’m pretty sure that’s what this is.”

“You’ve never been in love before? How can that be?”

“I don’t know,” he shrugged. “I just never have been. But I knew as soon as I laid eyes on you.”

“I think I might love you too,” said Kate. “I thought I was in love once, but this feels different. It feels like more. It’s weird though. I just met you. I don’t even really know you.”

“But it feels like you do?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s why I think it’s love.”

“You know,” said Kate, looking away from his eyes for the first time. “They could find us at any time. This might be our only night together.”

“Yeah,” breathed Richie. “I know.”

“If this is really love, and this is our last night, than I want to really be loved by you.”

“What do you mean?”

“I want it all. If I never get another chance, then I want to have all the love you can offer me, Richie. Everything.”

“I’m still not sure I know what you mean? I can’t offer you any more than I have. I have nothing else to give you, but my word. I love you, Kate. If you want something else, a. . . a. . . a ring or something that proves it, I don’t have one to give you. But I’ll get you one, if you want. If we have more time, I’ll get you whatever you want. Because I do love you, and I want to make you happy.”

“I’m not talking about a ring, Richie,” she sighed. “I’m talking about being together.”

“I’m not going anywhere. I promise,” said Richie, with a small smile. “We can spend the night just like this if you want. I know I’d like that.”

“I know I’d like that too,” said Kate. “But that’s not exactly what I’m talking about.”

“Than what it is? You’re my girl, I’ll do whatever you want.”

“I don’t wanna die a virgin, Richie,” she sighed. “Will you make love to me?”

“Do you really want that? Me?” He asked, startled by the question.

“Yes,” she said, matter of factly.

“Okay,” he said, looking her deep in the eyes. “If that’s what you want.” 

Then he leaned in for a kiss. He kissed her deeply. The kiss kept right on growing too, until he rolled her onto her back. Then he looked down at her, and she looked back up at him, arms around his neck.

“I. . .,” he started. “I’ve only done this once.”

“That’s okay,” Kate said back. “I’ve never done it.”

“It’s just, if this is really our only night together, I want it to be good for you.”

“And I just want you.”

“You really want me? It’s not just because we might be dying?”

“Yeah,” smiled Kate. “I mean I might be rushing things for time’s sake, but I really want you.”

“We don’t have to, Kate. I don’t want to rush you.”

“No, I want to. I’m just saying if things were different, it wouldn’t happen our first night together. I know it would be you, though. I knew since you kissed me in the Twister. It was always going to be you.”

“I love you,” said Richie, giving her a little smile.

“I love you too,” Kate smiled back.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was quick. Richie tried, but he couldn’t last that long. It was a combination of nerves, pressure, and lack of experience that finally ended it. Not to say that it was bad, just it didn’t last as long as Kate had expected.

He apologized after, looking embarrassed, barely being able to look her in the eyes. She kissed him, reassuring him she was okay with it. Sure, she didn’t finish, but she was with him, which is what she wanted. And when he rolled off her, she cuddled up against him. She laid her head on his chest, and wrapped her arm around his stomach. 

Eventually, after he started feeling less self conscious, Richie put his arm around Kate too. He ran his fingers gently over her arm, and kissed her forehead. Soon after, he was fast asleep. Kate too.

It wasn’t long after that, that Seth finally came back. He had a new car for them, and couldn’t wait to get some shuteye. 

He expected to get into bed next to Richie, since he told Kate the other bed was hers. But when he crept inside, he saw them snuggled together. Upon closer inspection, he could tell neither was wearing anything, and the place had a slight musk. 

Part of him was furious at Richie for having sex with a teenage girl. He assumed he took her virginity, because she screamed virgin, and that made it even worse somehow. He was also pretty certain Richie wasn’t carrying any protection, so that was an even bigger mistake. What if he got her pregnant? She was just seventeen, and besides, this was not a life for a child even if she wasn’t still so young.

But then he remembered how Richie said he was in love with her. Which Seth thought was ridiculous, but maybe he thought he actually was. And he could tell Kate had feelings for him too. So at least the whole sex thing was mutual, and not just his brother praying on young girls. He was so thankful that didn’t seem to be the case. He could tolerate a lot of the stupid things Richie did, but he wasn’t sure that would be one of them. Love, even love as weird as this, was acceptable to him though. So he decided he would let it slide.

And then there was the part about how they were all on the run now, and life was no longer guaranteed. They were gonna die sooner or later, it was just a matter of time before those things caught up. So did anything else really matter? Hell, at this point she may never even see eighteen, so he guessed she had every right to just go for it.

After that last thought, he was actually kind of happy for them. He figured, if tonight was really their last night, at least they had that. Plus he was strangely proud that Richie was with a girl period. It was something he had never seen before. He was always terrible with woman, and he was beginning to think it would never happen.

Seth crept into the other bed, no longer wanting to pull Richie from his to shake some sense into him. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a little over a month now, and they were still on the run. They had had no close encounters with the Culebras yet, but knew they were still on borrowed time.

They lived every day to the fullest, doing whatever they wanted. They went to the beach, climbed the mountains, saw the sights, and ate and drank whatever looked or sounded good. Why not, they thought. Tomorrow might never come.

Every day was a similar routine, try something new, keep on moving, find a new motel room for the night, then stay up as late as they could, laughing and having a good time. Things weren’t all that bad for the trio.

Kate and Richie fell even more in love, realizing it was not just a phase. They were strangely meant to be, even if it was a forbidden romance, and even if it was just for a short time. Soul mates, that’s what Kate began calling it.

No matter what happened during the day, even if they fought, they still slept folded up in each others arms. And Richie made sure to make love to Kate every night, in case it was their last. He eventually learned enough, and lasted long enough for Kate to finish as well, and finish she did. The first time Kate really came, she screamed, and moaned is name, digging her nails into his forearms. 

He had a stupidly pleased look on his face after that. He was so proud of himself, it made Kate laugh. Then Seth came crashing into the door, hearing the screaming and thinking somehow this was the night, that one the Culebras got to them. Then he saw where Richie’s face was, realized what actually happened, and turned a shade of red neither Richie or Kate thought was possible.

But then he followed his embarrassment with a typical Seth comment, praising Richie on a job well done. Richie gave him a cocky look in return, and it was now Kate’s turn to turn red.

And that’s the way it was from that night on. And that’s the way it was gonna be, until they ran out of nights. Richie made love to her like it was always his last chance, and he wanted to make it the best yet every time. The things he would do to her would drive her wild, and the things she would do back made him quiver and moan. Life wasn’t all that bad for them.

It was the three of them until the end, and they would put up the best fight they could, before they let those bloodsuckers win. What they had was strange, but it worked for them. Whatever it was, it was worth fighting for, and that’s what they would do. Fight to the bitter end, until the sun set for the final time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes this short story. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I have some more stories in the works at the moment, and hope to post again soon. Thanks for reading!


End file.
